


Minha vida pertence a você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [21]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: O que poderia vir de uma mulher dando em cima de Peter em um bar junto com Gamora + instinto maternal + sinal de ameaça?
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698
Kudos: 1





	Minha vida pertence a você

**Author's Note:**

> *A fanart da capa pertence a fennethianell. / O gif do beijo Starmora foi publicado no blog "It's only forever".
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Os Guardiões estavam em um bar após finalizar um trabalho simples de transporte de carga, o qual se certificaram muito bem de não ser uma carga ilegal.

\- É nessas horas que é bom ter caras como você, Quill e Gamora na tripulação, especialmente você e Gamora, acabamos bem mais rápido. E se Groot já fosse adulto teríamos acabado em minutos. E agora com Mantis podemos saber se os empregadores estão nos enrolando ou não – Rock falava enquanto o grupo ocupou uma das mesas.

Peter ignorou a provocação do guaxinim e observou os arredores. O bar estava de fato quase vazio e era conhecido por ser um lugar calmo, mesmo não sendo frequentado pelas classes mais ricas do lugar, e mesmo vendendo bebida alcoólica, um lugar silencioso, adequado para frequentar com um bebê a bordo.

\- Mas Mantis não pode ler pensamentos – Drax contestou.

\- Eu sou Groot.

\- Não, mas... Quase sempre as pessoas se denunciam pelo que sentem, não é difícil saber se estão mentindo ou escondendo algo – Mantis explicou.

\- Eu vou pedir. O de sempre? – Peter perguntou.

\- Ou o que tiver de mais parecido, desde que seja comestível – Rock lhe disse.

\- Trouxemos tudo que ele precisa? – O Senhor das Estrelas perguntou a Gamora.

\- Sim – ela indicou a pequena bolsa azul clara de bebê em cima da mesa.

Peter sorriu e a beijou antes de seguir para o balcão. Pediu algumas bebidas e aperitivos. Ele e Gamora beberiam apenas água. A zehoberi estava amamentando, e além de ser realmente desnecessário arriscar beber além da conta, Peter a estava acompanhando nisso, uma forma simbólica de mostrar o quanto ele estava ao lado dela. Não havia cortado o álcool totalmente de sua vida, mas diminuído.

\- Traremos em instantes – um dos atendentes lhe disse e saiu.

Peter embalou o bebê preso a seu corpo por um sling e sorriu observando o filho de três meses dormir. Kevin estava crescendo, e logo ele e Gamora substituiriam o sling por um canguru de bebê.

\- Ele é uma gracinha – uma voz feminina falou.

Peter se virou para a xandariana, ela parecia ser mestiça como Kevin. Sua aparência era humana, olhos azul violeta e cabelos castanhos, mas a pele tinha um leve tom de rosa. A mulher não aparentou reconhecê-lo como líder dos Guardiões, ou não deixou isso evidente. A maioria da população de Xandar os conhecia depois do incidente com Ronan anos atrás.

\- Ele é seu?

\- Sim.

\- Essa cor... Achei que só existisse mais uma zehoberi na galáxia.

\- Isso mudou agora – Peter respondeu, tentando ser gentil.

\- Não é sempre que vemos bebês em bares. Trouxe o pequeno pra um passeio?

\- Estamos aqui a trabalho, paramos pra descansar e comer.

\- Um bebê não pode tomar cerveja.

Peter a acompanhou em uma leve risada, ainda tentando ser apenas educado.

\- Claro que não, nós trouxemos as coisas dele.

\- Você vem aqui sempre?

\- Isso depende muito, nunca sei onde será o próximo trabalho. Mas é muito difícil me encontrar no mesmo lugar duas ou mais vezes em um curto período de tempo.

\- Entendo. Mas, sei lá... O que vai fazer mais tarde?

\- Vamos embora ainda hoje – ele respondeu, não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, e mudando a posição de suas mãos em volta de Kevin para deixar visível a aliança prateada em seu dedo.

\- É uma pena, eu venho aqui sempre.

Peter agora podia praticamente sentir o olhar assassino de Gamora na direção em que estavam. O restante do grupo estava em uma mesa relativamente afastada do balcão e os outros ainda conversavam, mas a audição era uma das melhorias de Gamora, e certamente ela estava acompanhando a conversa com clareza. Desde que ela ficara grávida ficou muito claro que Gamora + instinto assassino + instinto maternal + sinais de ameaça, física ou não, era algo a ser evitado a todo custo.

\- Está sozinho? Só você e o pequeno? Você ainda não disse o nome dele.

\- É Yondu – Peter falou, querendo evocar a memória do Saqueador.

Sim, algumas pessoas por aí tinham medo de Yondu, e sabiam que ninguém além dele tinha esse nome nos arredores. A mulher pareceu ficar surpresa e talvez um pouco apreensiva de continuar suas investidas, mas devia ter tomado isso como uma coincidência. Ela era jovem, provavelmente mais jovem que qualquer um deles, com exceção de Groot, talvez realmente não soubesse de toda a história desde Ronan com detalhes.

— E estou aqui com minha família.

A garota ficou surpresa outra vez. Ao mesmo tempo os pedidos foram colocados no balcão em frente a Peter, mais do que ele poderia carregar sozinho, mesmo que não estivesse com o filho dormindo em seu peito.

— Você quer ajuda com isso? – Ela perguntou, pondo a mão em seu braço e ignorando totalmente o fato de que ele era casado, caso ela tivesse percebido.

— Não se incomode, minha esposa pode me ajudar – respondeu friamente dessa vez, se levantando do banco onde estava sentado e se afastando, agora de fato incomodado além dos limites.

Antes que algo mais acontecesse Gamora surgiu por trás dele, deslizando as mãos em seus ombros e o beijando profundamente quando Peter a olhou com um sorriso radiante.

— _Meu_ Senhor das Estrelas – ela sussurrou contra seus lábios num tom apaixonado que ninguém juraria que era uma provocação, mas alto o suficiente para a xandariana ouvir.

— Pra sempre, amor da minha vida – Peter falou em alto e bom som.

Kevin se mexeu e murmurou. Os dois o olharam e sorriram para o bebê, agora de olhos abertos.

— Está com fome, querido? – Gamora perguntou.

— Mamãe trouxe suas mamadeiras, seja só um pouco paciente – Peter falou para o menino.

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e sorriram um para o outro. Juntos pegaram os pedidos em cima do balcão e fitaram a mulher ao lado, olhando chocada para os três.

— Tenha um bom dia – Gamora falou com um sorriso irônico quando se distanciaram, deixando a xandariana ainda chocada para trás.

Ela podia ter fingido muito bem não reconhecer Peter, mas era impossível ignorar a presença da mulher mais perigosa e temida da galáxia bem a sua frente, e que o homem que ela estava tentando conquistar era seu marido, e a criança adormecida nos braços dele era seu bebê.

— Por um instante tive dúvidas de qual de nós dois você ia matar.

— Não posso dizer que não tive vontade.

— Eu ou ela? Ou ambos?

Gamora riu.

— Você se saiu bem.

— Obrigado por me salvar. Achei que ela ia começar uma cena.

— Possível. Mas talvez agora pense duas vezes em repetir isso com alguém.

Os dois colocaram os pedidos na mesa e se sentaram. Gamora pegou uma das mamadeiras da bolsa térmica e a ofereceu a Kevin, que sugou o conteúdo com alegria. Ainda preso a Peter, o bebê não tirava os olhos da mãe, que sorria para ele.

— Ei, o que foi isso ali no balcão? – Rock perguntou.

— Apenas uma pessoa tentando se apossar do que não lhe pertence – Gamora respondeu – Mas não teve sucesso.

— Ninguém vai, porque nenhuma delas é você – Peter lhe disse.

Gamora o olhou e sorriu, antes de beijá-lo e voltar a alimentar Kevin.

— Eu sou Groot?

— Não, ela não vai mais nos incomodar, você pode manter suas videiras para você – Gamora respondeu.

— Por que algumas pessoas insistem em fazer isso? – Mantis questionou.

— Tem muitas pessoas que não tem ideia do que fazem vagando pela galáxia, mas Quill sempre foi bom em proteger o que é importante. E todos nós somos, isso não vai ser um problema – Drax falou.

O grupo observou quando a mulher saiu do local e ficaram mais tranquilos após vários minutos sem vê-la voltar enquanto comiam e conversavam.

— Você soou tão possessiva – Peter brincou.

— Mas é assim mesmo que era pra soar. O Senhor das Estrelas é meu – ela sorriu, entrando em seu jogo.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Querida, quando nos casamos, muito além de querer você pra mim, eu me entreguei a você. E vai sempre ser assim pra sempre, todos os dias, minha Gamora.

Sem conseguir parar de sorrir, a guerreira guardou a mamadeira, agora vazia, e acariciou o rostinho do filho, deixando-o agarrar seus dedos com as duas mãozinhas e voltando a encarar os olhos verdes do Senhor das Estrelas. Ela poderia dizer tudo, e isso levaria a eternidade, mas naqueles olhos claros ela conseguiu enxergar que ele sabia apenas a encarando qualquer coisa que ela poderia lhe dizer. Peter também sorria para ela. Ignorando as reclamações de Rock do quanto estavam sendo sentimentais em público, os dois fecharam os olhos e se beijaram outra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
